


Maria restores your faith in humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Help, Losing faith in humanity, Optimism, Reader Insert, Self Aware, Self Care, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: God tier motivation tbh





	Maria restores your faith in humanity

Oh, hello there, anon! It’s me, Ushiromiya Maria, Uu! I’m here to lift your spirits, because you seem very troubled. But Maria is here for you! Uu-!

So, from what Maria’s heard....

Recently, you’ve been losing faith in humanity, haven’t you?

 

But don’t worry, Uu-! It’s okay to question people and why they do the things they do sometimes. 

In fact, Maria understands that people can be very mean, scary, and just plain cruel... some of them only care about themselves... they kill, and steal, and bully... it’s very scary, and Maria understands...

But why would you just want to focus on those people, when there are very good people in the world! Everyone has a little evil in them, but it is outweighed by the good! Not everything is black and white, anon! Remember that!

So, the next time you feel like giving up on all of humankind...

Then smile, and remember all the good, caring people that make you’re life happier! Remember that there is good in the world too, and focus on that instead! Uu, Uuu!

See you next time, anon, and have a lovely day! Stay strong, you’re doing great!


End file.
